Nightmare Chica (FW)
:For info on 's core series character, click here. :Not what you were looking for? See Chica (disambiguation). Nightmare Chica (fully known as 'Nightmare Chica the Chicken'Scott Cawthon's Public Catalog - Page 11) is an unlockable character in FNaF World and a nightmarish incarnation of Chica from Five Nights at Freddy's 4. Appearance Nightmare Chica has a similar appearance to her core series counterpart, but smaller, glossier, and has less damage to her body. Like all of the nightmares, she has four fingers instead of five. She is colored a yellow-orange color, and has black claws. She has only one set of gray-like teeth, while the rest of her mouth is covered by a dark substance. Her right eye is black with a yellow pupil, while the other eye has a dark gray color pupil. Tears and holes are around her upper arms, upper legs, and head, some covered by wires. She seems to be wearing eyelashes, too. A cupcake is standing on her right shoulder, having 2 sharp buck-teeth, and red eyes. The fire on the candle appears to be moving slowly. The cupcake endlessly jumps up and down. Attacks Strategy Nightmare Chica is really good to use in the later game, but not really much against bosses. Like Nightmare Freddy and Nightmare Bonnie, she relies on dealing damage on groups of enemies. She has Bite 2 that can do damage to an enemy and others nearby. Her strongest attack is Bad Pizza which can do huge damage as from 300-1000. Once a lot of enemies has taken severe damage, the player can use Waterhose to finish it/them off. Dialogue }} Gallery Gameplay Nightmare chica load.png|Nightmare Chica's loading screen. NChicaMenu.png|Nightmare Chica's icon from the character selection menu. NChicaTalk.gif|Nightmare Chica's talking animation from the Foxy Fighters minigame (click to animate). Nightmarechicajet.gif|Nightmare Chica in a plane from the Foxy Fighters minigame (click to animate). Misc Fnafworldteaser.jpg|Nightmare Chica in the FNaF World teaser. FNAF World Christmas.jpg|Nightmare Chica in the "Merry Christmas!" teaser. Fnafworld.jpg|Nightmare Chica in the "Update 2" teaser along with her Halloween reskin, Jack-O-Chica. Update 2 plane.jpg|Nightmare Chica, along with her Halloween reskin, Jack-O-Chica, in the second "Update 2" teaser. Trivia *Nightmare Chica having the attack "Bite 2" is a reference to how she was a suspect of the Bite of '87. This is also true for the other Nightmare animatronics with the exception of Plushtrap, Nightmare, Nightmare Fredbear and the animatronics from Update 2. *Nightmare Chica was one of the last animatronics to receive a redesign due to Scott Cawthon having a hard time figuring out a way to make her look cute. The same applies to Nightmare Foxy. *Nightmare Chica's bio for her loading screen is referring to her and Chica's behavior Five Nights at Freddy's 4 and Five Nights at Freddy's, respective, where they can be heard banging pots and pans in the kitchen. This spawned many jokes about her making sandwiches in there. **Nightmare Chica's loading screen message, "Making you a sandwich", may also be a reference to the YouTuber Markiplier, due to his comment "Maybe Mom's making me a tasty sandwich!". But this is unlikely, especially because Markiplier made jokes about Chica making the cupcakes rather than the sandwiches. *When battling Nightmare Chica, her bib is switched. This is due to the battle sprite being flipped so a new one would not have to be made. **This also happens to Withered Chica and Phantom Chica. *Nightmare Chica is one of three Chica versions that don't actually hold the cupcake, the other two being Phantom Chica and Withered Chica. **Nightmare Chica is the only version of Chica to have the cupcake on her shoulder, which could be referring to one of the Five Nights at Freddy's 4 teaser images, although it is sitting on the left shoulder, rather than the right. *Nightmare Chica is voiced by Amber Lee Connors in Update 2. *When Nightmare Chica says she's "fashionably late" in Foxy Fighters, she might be referencing the fact that she was the last animatronic to get a FNaF World redesign. *In Foxy Fighters, Nightmare Chica shared the same voice actor with JJ, who also made her debut in the same minigame. Errors *In both her idle and attacking animations, Nightmare Chica's cupcake is visibly clipping into the side of her head. **This can presumably be seen in Update 2, when she is talking in the Foxy Fighters minigame. **If one looks closely at her idle animation, her jaw clips through her right metal bar while she is moving her mouth. *When Nightmare Chica attacks her lower torso visibly clips into her thighs. References Category:FNaF World Category:Characters Category:Nightmares (FW)